Thatcher
Thatcher is a pup owned by SmokythePolicePup and was a Mystery Adopt created by MidnightCollies. Bio It was a dark rainy night. Thatcher, then with no name, was on a walk with his parents riding on his mother's back. It was strange that they'd take him on a walk this late at night. They reached a box and lowered Thatcher into the box telling him to stay there. His mother started crying as the parents walked off. Thatcher waited there for hours looking up the streets for his parents but they never returned. Thatcher started to whimper as a passing human stopped in his tracks. The man, a librarian picked up the shivering little one month old pup and carried him home with him. Once warmed up, seeing the pup had no tags, named him Thatcher. As the librarian started going back and forth to the library, he noticed Thatcher eager to go with him. So one day he brought him and Thatcher was amazed. Wall-to-wall amazing stories with loads of adventures. While the librarian worked, Thatcher would read and every day at closing, the librarian would bring a book home and read to Thatcher before bed. One day at the library, Thatcher met Trooper and Darwin who were there looking for books to read. Thatcher showed them where the best books were and since that day, they all have beenclose friends. Appearance Thatcher is a dachshund/beagle mix with light brown fur all over his body with white floppy eats, four white socks and a white muzzle. He also has dark brown spots on his ears and back. He also has a dark brown tip on his tail. His owner gave him a blue hooded sweatshirt to wear whenever he is outside. He also has orange eyes. Personality Thatcher is somewhat of a bookworm. He loves to read and tells the librarian of all the adventures he read about. He also loves to listen to his friends' stories and problems and often gives advice to them. He loves hanging out with the librarian who is also his owner. Stories By Me: *Trooper's Job *Darwin's Adoption *Trooper's Jealousy By Others: Collabs: Trivia *He was adopted and designed by MidnightCollies. *He is owned by a librarian who found him abandoned when he was one month old. *His two best friends are Trooper and Darwin. *He loves books and his two favorite genres are mystery and adventure. **He loves reading "The Hardy Boys" (based off my dad reading me those stories as a kid before bedtime) *He volunteers at the Adventure Bay Library helping his owner put books away and helps people and pups find the books they are looking for **This is how he met Trooper and Darwin. *His friends come to him when they need advice. Gallery Mystery adopt 3 by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d9ksffm.jpg|Thatcher---------Design by WittleFuzzyPuppehs 20160803 115319.jpg|Thatcher and his girlfriend Sarah!---------- Gift Art from Sarah the FBI pup 20160803 144656.jpg|Thatcher, Sarah, and their newborn pups!--------Gift Art from Sarah the FBI pup 20160803 151123.jpg|Thatcher telling Sarah a story! ------------ Gift Art by Sarah the FBI pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:First gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Adopted Pup Category:Characters Category:Adopted by SmokythePolicePup Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters